


Starks - Bad at Love [snippet]

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Queer Youth, Relationship(s), Romance, Siblings, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Some ofthe Stark kids are bad at, or at least unlucky in, love."Bad at Love" by Halsey.Note: not pro Jon/Daenerys.





	Starks - Bad at Love [snippet]

**Author's Note:**

> Not the whole song, not my best work, but it's Pride and I set out to do this project and wanted to share. I might do a better version someday, but I'm exhausted with the concept of this project so I needed to put it down for now. Still, as always, please feel free to share any thoughts!


End file.
